7 Things
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Before Pilot. Chuck's obsession with drinks. Blair and Nate. I think they're all a bit OOC. I've never really written Blair, Nate and Chuck. Just Dan and Serena. So bear with me


**Before pilot. Early dating.**

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous_

_Relationship we shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it_

_It's not possible for me not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain_

_But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear_

_My dear_

**Blair, Im srry. Plz forgive me. Can we get back tgther? 3 Nate. **

Blair stared at the text before pressing Delete. Last week, Nate Archibald broke up with her.

7 days ago.

Three days after their breakup, Nate wanted to get back together.

He had sent her gifts.

Godiva Chocolates during Chemistry.

His Rolex watch.

A Jesse McCartney CD.

A Teddy Bear.

_All very thoughtful_. Thought Blair. _Except Godiva isn't my favorite. I don't wear watches and listen to Jesse McCartney or have Teddy Bears. _

When Nate started to text, email and hand deliver messages to Dorota, Blair realized that all the things he sent, they were things Serena liked.

She sent every last thing he sent back. Deleted all the texts and emails. Burned the letters in the fireplace.

It was obvious, Nate liked Serena. But he had the audacity to go back to Blair. _Jackass._

_The seven things I hate about you_

_The seven things I hate about you_

_Oh you_

_You're vain, your games_

_You're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh_

_You make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends they're jerks_

_When you act like them_

_Just to know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

But when push came to shove, Blair loved Nate. She was the first one to say it. He took a minute to say it back.

Another text, this time from Chuck.

**B. Message from N. Says he's sorry. That you should listen to him. He loves you. **

Blair scoffed before pressing Reply.

**N likes S. Not me. Anyone can see that.**

Five seconds later, her reply came.

**However true that may be, N says he loves u. But w/e. Meet him at palace bar for drinks?**

Blair stared at the message and pressed Reply.

She hesitated. Just for a second. But that was a second, she would never get back.

_It's awkward and silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_What I need to hear now_

_Your sincere apology_

_When you mean it I'll believe it_

_If you text it I'll delete it_

_Let's be clear_

_Oh, I'm not coming back_

_You're taking seven steps here_

**Sure. **

Blair quickly hailed a taxi and ordered the cabbie to go the Palace.

She flew into the bar, spying a very brightly colored Chuck Bass, with a scarf on as usual, talking to Nate.

Chuck spotted her, and pointed her out to Nate before walking towards Blair.

"You came."

"I see that you're wearing that scarf I gave you."

"What can I say? Dear Nathaniel is waiting for you. With your favorite drink."

"Let me guess. You ordered?"

"Who am I to lie?"

_The seven things I hate about you_

_You're vain, your games_

_You're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends they're jerks_

_When you act like them_

_Just to know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

"Hope you got it right."

"Please. I know everyone's favorite drink."

"Oh really?"

"S loves a good Tom Collins. Nathaniel, a Brandy Alexander. You love a dry Gin Martini, mostly sour, but with a hint of sweet."

"You're good."

"I'm Chuck Bass."

"Well Chuck Bass, I probably shouldn't keep _dear Nathaniel _waiting. See you later?"

"Of Course."

_And compared to all the great things_

_That would take too long to write_

_I probably should mention the seven that I like_

Chuck turned to leave and after a couple of steps he turned around and said, " Blair. Remember, money marries bigger money."

Blair giggled and made her way over to Nate. Where her martini was waiting.

She slid onto the stool across from Nate. He looked up from his thumbs. "Blair. You came."

"A lot of people are saying that lately." Blair took a sip of her martini. Perfection.

"I'm sorry, Blair. I really am. I want to get back together."

Blair smiled. "Nate Archibald. You have great hair, amazing eyes. Old Jeans that people would never wear on the Upper East side. You're like a god. But why are you sorry?"

_The seven things I like about you_

_Your hair, your eyes_

_Your old Levis_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hand in mine_

_When we're intertwined_

_Everything's alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

Nate stared at her as she took another sip. "What?"

"Why are you sorry? What did you do?"

Nate blinked. Once. Then twice.

"Well, I...I don't know."

"Nate, there are 7 things I hate about you. And then they're are 7 things I like about you."

"Okay."

"But the most important thing is that, you don't love me."

"Blair, what are you talking about? Of course I love you. I know everything about you. I even know your favorite drink!"

"Really, what is it?"

"A Tom Collins."

Blair frowned. "I like martinis, Nate. Serena is the one who likes Tom Collins. Which only proves my point."

"What point?"

Blair gave a sad smile to the handsome and dim lacrosse player/sailer. "I think we need a break."

"Blair, I already broke up with you. I'm here to get back together."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Nate. It's not me, it's you."

"What?"

"I'll see you later."

With that, Blair left the room. Leaving behind a very confused Archibald and his shot glass of Vodka.


End file.
